bad luck
by evle
Summary: kagome after doing what her mother always wanted, has decided to go back to the life she mourned for, a life in the feudal era with her friends. but somthing goes terribly wrong, in the process, what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1** An annoying disturbance

She woke with a sudden rush of adrenaline. This had happened three times already this week.

"Alright I'll get up!" she grumbled under her breath. Kagome pulled herself out of the covers that weighted her down. But when she got to the kitchen, something seemed wrong. Slowly backing up to the wall Kagome stared in horror to see blood all over her table. All of a sudden something moved out of the corner of her eye. Kagome grabbed a knife from the block and followed it, ready to kill it. As she saw the creature rush into the cupboard, she raised her knife and was ready to strike when she heard it speak. It said "do you think that a mere knife will kill me, if u do then your stupider then I thought."

"Stupid am I? How could I be stupid when your trapped in a closet." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Good point, then at least will you let me out of this blasted closet!" it shouted back

"Fine! And don't come back!" barked Kagome.

"Don't you want to know what came here for?" asked the mysterious creature.

"No! Go away or I'll call the police!" screamed Kagome. At this point she was the most tense she had felt in a long time.

The creature was also annoyed at this point, and had given up on trying to talk to the hysterical women." Fine I'll go but before I do you must know that I was sent to give you a message from a old friend." He handed her a folded parchment and any trace if him vanished.

Kagome cautiously opened the parchment to find familiar writing. It was Sango tell her to not come back this summer, because everything was going horribly wrong. But no matter what was going on Kagome had to go back to the feudal era. This world was slowly killing, because she knew that she only stayed so long in the present time because of her mother's last wishes. After packing up all she needed Kagome headed toward the well, took out a hammer and took off the boards that had kept it closed to her all those years. As every board came off, she could feel the hopelessness wash from her, leaving her as the old self that was left behind. After all the boards were off, she jumped down and anticipated to feel her time fly by her, but that feeling never came. The only thing Kagome felt was a sore ass. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2** all the answers but one

Lying on the cold hard ground was not what Kagome had in mind when she jumped down the well. She climbed out and started back to the house feel down trotted, when all of a sudden an idea hit her, "the jewel! That's what I need!"

After practically destroying her house, trying to find the jewel, Kagome found it. With the jewel in hand, she ran back to the well and jumped in. lucky for her this time it worked. However, when she looked out, the world was not as she left it, because when she left it, the world was peaceful and intact. This is why she felt so troubled by what she was seeing. All around her was pain and destruction, until she saw the hut where her friends stayed while in the village. She ran as fast as she could towards the hut, but by the time she got there no one was there to greet her, not even Shippo. Even more distraught, Kagome wandered through the destroyed village ready to give up hope in finding her friends alive. "I must find them, because if I don't I don't know how I'll live without them." At that moment she felt a sharp pain in her head, it felt wet "that's strange why is my hair wet, its not raining. Unless…." Kagome slowly brought her hand in to view, all the time hoping she was wrong, but she only saw red before she felt another sharp pain and collapsed on the ground. When Kagome woke up her head hurt like hell. She looked around and had absolutely no clue where she was, but for some reason Kagome felt a homey feeling. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a little girl." Rin. Rin is that you? If it is please help me! Help!" it seemed like an eternity until someone came to her calls for help, however it was not Rin, but it was Sesshomaru. He only stared at Kagoma thinking "why isn't she grateful for my help?"

"Let me go! Now!" screamed Kagome. "Why did you kidnap me? You know that my friends will come for me right."

"Their dead. They died fighting Naraku. So you might as well stay and not get killed you ungrateful bitch."

"I'd rather starve than accept help from you!" screamed Kagome.

With that last insult, he left the room leaving her to grieve the death of her friends and her old life.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3 **A world of pain and confusion

The next morning Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast, her stomach growled with anticipation of food. She was disgusted with herself, because her friends were dead and all she could think about was food. She told her self "again with the excellent timing genius."

"I suppose you want food." Said Sesshomaru with ice trickling from every word he spoke.

"Okay I was a bitch yesterday, I admit it. But you have to understand that my friends just died. So please cut me some fricken slack!"

"Fine I will indulge your human emotions, but only if you do something for me." Answered Sesshomaru.

"Never!" screamed Kagome.

With that he left, leaving behind food, and hope that she would make it through this hard time. As the day went on Kagome found that she cried less and less, seeing this as a personal victory she went to try to have a actual conversation with Sesshomaru. Then all of a sudden a thought struck her; this thought was dark, depressing, and familiar. The thought that ran through her head was ' you should just get it over with; none likes you anyway, Do it! Now! What are you waiting for!' she clutched her head in excrutionary pain, that felt like someone was stabbing a dull stick into her head. Someone came running to her rescue, was it inuyasha, no it was HIM, with Rin.

"Are you all right? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine just a headache!" angrily retorted Kagome. She stalked off even more poorly tempered, from when she arrived. What was wrong with her?

Later that day Sesshomaru visited an old friend. This particular friend of his could help Kagome.

"She is in great danger, you must act quickly to save her." Said Evle to Sesshomaru.

"How am I supposed to help?" he asked.

"You must find out for yourself!" growled Evle.

Flustered sesshomaru looks around to find the cause of his frustration, to only find a puff of smoke.

At the moment somewhere else, a scream was emitted into the air, who was it?

Kagome woke up again in a dank, wet environment, oddly enough it was just the room se was kept in. after hours of exploration she finally found the odd object she was expecting to find, but to her dismay it was covered in blood. Whose blood was it ? But before she could think about that answer she heard a sound behind her. Expecting it to be Sesshomaru, Kagome got her angry face ready. When she turned around all she saw and felt was the world falling around her, and the world of pain that had become so familiar to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_CH.4_

_The dark forest_

When she woke up she felt the same lingering pain in her head. What had happened to make her head ach so much? Slowly she staggered to her feet, to find food at the foot of her bed. After eating the food, she had the craziest idea to walk into the woods. In an almost zombie like trance she found her way through the maze of the mansion, and out to the mouth of the forest. Not long after Sesshomaru came into Kagome's vacant room with a scowl on his face. When he saw reminisce of a very dangerous substance he left the room in great haste, because he knew that she was in great danger. By the time he got to the mouth of the forest he saw some of her skirt snagged on a bush. He walked over to retrieve the cloth, but the bush snapped back. That made him furious; leaving the bush in pieces Sesshomaru went down the demented path hoping to get to Kagome before they did. As Kagome came out of the trance she saw many unfamiliar things around her. She saw evil looking trees, Murderous bushes and many paths that could easily lead to her death. But finally after pacing back and forth she decided on creepiest looking path out of all the ones that she had to choose from. Unfortunately for her right after she lay one foot on the path, her way out closed behind her, leaving her with only one choice, she had to me forward. Soon after Kagome started down the path, Sesshomaru was close behind. When he reached where she was a minute ago, Sesshomaru knew that he was too late to follow her, because the forest had the reputation for making it impossible to find somebody, if it decides that person shouldn't be found. So he turned around and headed back leaving Kagome to fend for herself.

Being more and more scared Kagome made her way deeper into the heart of the forest. The entire time it seemed as someone was calling her forward, and also showing her where to go. Unaware of where she was Kagome just followed blindly thinking it could get any worse then it is now!

That thought left the second she saw who was calling her. What she saw was an old women that looked as of she had be in battle many times, showing all the holes, marks and scars expected. "Come here my pretty," said the old women in the creepiest voice imaginable.

"No! Get away from me you old Hag!" screamed Kagome in a fit of rage.

"You can't get away that easily. The forest has a way of making sure of that," Said the old women with a wicked smile on her face. "You know the voices you've been hearing? It was me."

Frantically looking around Kagome answered back, "what voices? Who told you? What do you want?"

"What do u what? I want you of course, I want your blood. Because without your blood I'll die and not complete my plan," Retorted the women.

"I will never help you! Go burn in Hell!" sobbed Kagome.

"I already am. Muahhahahahhahahhahahahhah!" with that the women waved her walking stick and Kagome's world grew dark once again, leaving her to wonder where she would end up this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

A Great Discovery 

Sesshomaru got back to the mansion after hours of walking in the dark forest, "Son of a bitch, why did I go after her, when I knew it was too late? Its not like I care about her or anything. After all I killed all her friends!" he slammed his head against his head against the wall hoping to kill the nagging guilt.

"You shouldn't do that you know Sesshy, its not very good for your remaining sanity. Anyway why would she come to you anyway? She found the so-called hidden murder weapon that u used to kill all her friends." Cackled the old women, looking more and more like an evil demon.

" You bitch if u touch one hair on her head, I swear you will end up in some serfs soup!" said sesshomaru as he raced out o to save Kagome, before it was too late.

The same feeling that awaited Kagome as she stirred from a restless sleep; she looked over to see this strangely familiar animal fir that was pinned on the wall opposite her. The cloth seemed to be drying, but that's not what bothered Kagome. What bothered her was the fact that she couldn't figure out why, it was like she knew the animal personally, but that didn't matter now, because what mattered was that she escape without being killed (which if you guessed was her personal preference). She slowly made her way among the hideous passageways of the mysterious house, until Kagome came across a eerie door, that seemed to beckon her in. the old women cackled with delight, as she watched her capture fall into the trap that had been laid out for her the moment she stepped foot in the feudal era. (Im talking about Kagome by the way.)

Once again Sesshomaru stood at part of the forest, where he saw Kagome last. With one great swing of his sword he sliced the menacing trees into pieces, leaving a clear pathway for him to follow. He ran down the path hoping to find Kagome, but in the back of his mind he knew that wouldn't happen. After what seemed like hors of running, he seemed to be back at the same spot as when he started on the quest to rescue Kagome. 'Why did I kill all who were important to her? Why? I know why, I was jealous of what they had, and I wanted that. I wanted her all to myself. What made me think she could love me?'

Thought Sesshomaru, mentally beating himself to a pulp. " I must find her, or else she will be one more person that I killed!" He screamed with great anger. " I such a fucking moron! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The room didn't seem to feel any better as Kagome walked around it. Then all of a sudden something moved in the darkest corner of the room. Kagome was frozen in place unable to move. ' What if it's a demon and I end up getting killed? What should I do? Only if Inuyasha was here.' Thought Kagome frantically. With all the courage she possed Kagome turned around to see the one person that she wanted to see. The person she saw was Sango. " Sango! Can you hear me? Are you alive?" cried out Kagome in great relief to see a friend.

"Where are the others? Where am I?" asked Sango drowsily.

" The others are alive? Where are they? Ohh my god what happened to you guys?" asked Kagome with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another senseless death at the hands of confusion CH 6 

The old women sat in her secret room where she could watch all from her chair, laughing to her self. " How easy was that? I never thought that Sesshomaru could be fooled that he murdered all of Kagome's friends. What a fool! But this must end now, but how?"

Sesshomaru made his way out of the forest to the house where Kagome and the old women were. Unsure where to go, he started sniffing around, to possibly find a way in. he started down the side of the house, when he saw a reflection from a barrier out of the corner of his eye.' Why would there be a barrier in the middle of the forest?' he thought.

"We have to get out of here before she comes back!" said Kagome frantically.

" But it's impossible! I've tried before." Said Sango

Just at that moment a hideous dragon beast came out of the darkness, with its jaw open and ready for its meal. Kagome and Sango picked up the closest sharp object they could find, but it wasn't enough. The dragon beast took a deep breath and melted the metal spears in their hands. " Oh shit we are screwed Kagome! What can we do?" asked Sango.

" Shut up! I don't know what we can do either. Nothing with stop this thing." Said Kagome as she went to pick up the only thing that wasn't melted. What she picked up sure did a good job scaring the dragon beast back in to its corner. " I can't believe that a pool noodle scared away the monster!" said Kagome excitedly. However it wasn't the pool noodle, it was Sesshomaru. He pulled out his tokegen and obliterated the dragon beast with one wave of energy.

"What took you so long, or have you come to kill me too?" said Kagome.

"No I didn't, but I did. Oh shit you just don't understand. I'm here to save you dumb ass!" replied Sesshomaru.

"Oh so are you here to save Sango as well then?" Asked Kagome

"That's impossible! I killed her and the others!" said Sesshomaru confusedly

" Then you didn't do a good enough job did you? Lets go Sango and leave his royal pain in the ass to figure things out for himself.

Kagome and Sango left through what remained of the room, but only fell into the hands on the witch (or old women which ever sounds better). At the exact moment Sesshomaru came out of the shock of Kagome yelling at him, and came too see what the commotion was.

"Oh so now you want me to save you right? Well I am, but just to shut you up."

He pulled out his sword and was ready to redeem his dignity. " Your dead Hag, so let them go! Your beef is with me." Proclaimed Sesshomaru.

"You may be right but I value my life and would prefer to hurt defenseless opponents. So go away and leave me to my work!" the Witch snarled.

"You wish!" said Sesshomaru as he swung his sword obliterating the Witch into dust.

As the dust cleared, so did the question if Sesshomaru actually did kill Kagome's friends.

"I remember now! Sesshomaru didn't do anything but get put under the deceased Witch's spell." Exclaimed Sango.

But it was too late, Sesshomaru was so racked with guilt that he had almost led Kagome to her death, and the fact that he possibly hurt those who were close to her, and turned the sword toward himself and fell upon it saying "I'm sorry Kagome"

"Lets go, before something goes wrong." Quickly said Sango, as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and ran out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 Part 1

It seemed like hours had flew by when Sango and Kagome were running through the woods. Nevertheless, as they rounded their last corner, Kagome fell to her knees in tears.

"What's wrong? "Asked Sango.

"What's wrong? What do you think? Sesshomaru is dead for no reason, and we are hopelessly lost!" screamed Kagome with emotion.

"Stop bitching already! We are not hopelessly lost we are just fine! If you don't shut up I'll make you!" with that last word, Sango walked into the dark forest.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" pleaded Kagome into the darkness. She followed Sango not caring what laid ahead for me, "Sango where are you? Sango!" yelled Kagome.

"Im here! Follow my voice." Sango answered back.

The same time they found each other, they found the way out of the dark forest and to Sesshomaru's mansion of a house. "What are we going to tell Rin? What are we going to say?" asked Kagome in a scared voice.

"We are going to tell her and who ever asks the truth and that's that! Therefore, stop being such a whiney scared baby for god sakes, because if you're not careful Kagome I'm going to leave you to cry to no one! Said Sango as she turned her back to Kagome ready to leave for the mansion.

Whimpering Kagome followed behind like a puppy, knowing when she was really being whiney. "I'm sorry, please don't really leave me to be by myself. Its just been hard for me to register everything that has happened. Please forgive me!" pleaded Kagome.

"I forgive you. Don't you know I could never truly leave you?" replied Sango.

As they Sango and Kagome were embracing each other in a hug, Rin walked up scaring them half to death.

"When did you guys get here? Asked Rin

"Oh just a now actually." Sango and Kagome answered at the same time.

They talked happily the entire way to the mansion, never mentioning that Sesshomaru was not going to be coming home.

The next few days that Sango and Kagome stayed, they were in egg shells ready to confess that Sesshomaru was dead and never coming home. The strange thing was that question never came until the day they were to leave.

Innocently Rin asked "by the way where is Sesshomaru and when is he going to come back?"

"Oh, he said that he had some business to take of that is all. Nothing to look into." Sango said nervously.

"Oh ok well have a good trip." Rin said cheerily.


	8. Chapter 7 part2

Chapter 7 part 2

Kagome and Sango cautiously made their way from Sesshomaru's former home just incase anything else went wrong for them. When they stopped briefly to rest and eat Sango asked Kagome " what would you think if we went to go looking for the rest of them, you know Inuyasha and miroku?"

"I don't know. What if you're the only one that survived?" Kagome asked wearily

Sango face went scralet with frustration, ready to slap kagome right there. " How are we suppost to know if we don't look for them!" she snapped!

Kagome stepped back not expecting that response and replied, " ok… I guess it wouldn't do any harm in looking. If Inuyasha is alive he would be expect us to look for us, after all he would do the same for me."

"Great!" exclaimed Sango, " lets get going then we should start looking in the familiar places first before we go off anywhere we could get into any trouble.

They first deciced to look in forest where inuyasha was first found, when they got there sango and Kagome weren't as lucky as once thought they would be.

With a worried look on her face, Sango asked, "have you seen any sign of him yet Kagome?"

" No, ive looked everywhere and im starting to get really worried!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Maybe we should try the village, Kiada should know something…… right?" Said Sango barley able to say the end of her sentence with out her voice cracking.

Without looking at Sango, Kagome said " lets go before it gets dark." She wasn't having a easy time either, because at the back of her mind lay a picture of inuyasha laying dead and dying somewhere. She shrugged off that thought and followed quietly behind.

When they got to the village everything seemed normal, until they got to kiada's hut to find it in shambles. Sango and Kagome even went around the village asking people where Kiada had gone, to get nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sango and Kagome were about to give up their search and start looking away from the village when all of a sudden they saw a figure move into the forest.

"Did you see that?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yea I think I did, but I can't be too sure these days." Replied Kagome.

"I swear I saw something move in that direction!" said Sango as she pointed toward the forest.

Without much more thought into the matter they went into the forest to follow the figure, no matter what danger was waiting for them in the process.

After what seemed like of hours of walking, Sango and Kagome finally seemed to be getting somewhere. Once they saw what seemed to be a fresh camp made by the mysterious figure, they Sango and Kagome knew that they were close to finding out the identity of this person.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be a little more careful? What if its that witch?" asked Kagome nervously.

"No!" shouted Sango "we have been as careful as we can be, but now is the time for action!"

She dragged Kagome into the bushes with her to find the person they had been tracking was Kiada.

"We were looking all over for you! Why weren't you at the village?" both Sango and Kagome seemed to say together.

" I was hiding from the terrible thing that destroyed my hut last night when I was sleeping. I was wounded in the attack, but I will recover.

Sango then asked " do have any idea where we can find Miroku or Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't know where Miroku is, but I know that if you find Kikyo (please mind my spelling, I was never that good) you will find Inuyasha.

"Ok well thank you Kiada." Kagome said then turned to Sango and said, " we should be moving soon then if we want to catch up to Kikyo."

"Yea your right lets go. Thank you again Kiada." Sango said as she waved good-bye and started to walk away, with Kagome not far behind.

"Oh by the way do you know where she was heading last?" asked Kagome.

"No, but if you see one her soul collectors, then you know hour close." Replied Kiada with her back to them, as she started walking back to her hiding place.

After two days in search for Kikyo, Sango and Kagome couldn't go any farther without sitting down, and getting some sleep. All of a sudden they both woke up to a loud noise that sounded like it was right next to where they were sleeping. Surprisingly, it was Kagome who got up first, then was quick followed by Sango, still in a dreamy state.

As they investigated time seemed to stop for those minutes, that Sango and Kagome felt so certain that there was a demon ready to kill them and eat them. However to their happy discovery the thing that made the noise was no demon or monster after their lives, but a old familiar face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The pure surprise took both Sango and Kagome into a state of shock; it wasn't until he spoke to them that they realized that they couldn't just stare all day.

"Well aren't you two going to help an injured monk up?" asked Miroku.

"Yea sorry, Kagome and I thought that the rest of the gang was dead, up until we ran in to you that is." Sango rambled on.

" So what's the plan then, are we going to find some cover before some demon eats us?" asked Miroku yet again.

This time Kagome chimed in "since Sango cant seem to get past the fact that your alive, let me welcome you back to the world of the living."

"Thanks." Replied Miroku " do you know of any caves near by?"

"yea I do actually. I usually never do but for some reason I have this funny feeling that we shouldn't be hear too much longer." Said Kagome.

"I agree. Lets go and not get eaten." Said Miroku as he grabbed Sango's ass as he passed by her.

Before Sango could slap Miroku, Kagome grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the nearest cave.

After going to miles and miles and brush, rocks they finally made their way to the cave.

When they got inside Miroku asked" if this is the nearest cave you know of Kagome, why is it we passed two caves back there that were easier to get to?"

Kagome blushed and turned away and said" oh! Ummm I thought this cave to be the safest one to go to that's why."

"Oh ok that makes perfect sense, or is it that you actually did know about the other caves?" Miroku asked

"No! I knew about them, they have demons around them more than this one! That's why!" Kagome almost shouted, her face a deeper shade of red.

Miroku almost responded to that, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something move in front of the cave. "Get down now!" Miroku told Sango and Kagome.

A ferocious demon came lurking, smelling the air and looking for his next meal. This cave the Kagome picked ended up to be this particular demons hunting ground.

When the demon finally moved on, darkness had fallen Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had decided to stay for the night. The next morning the warm sun shone on Sango's face waking her from her deep and pleasant sleep. When she propped herself up on her elbows she noticed that she was snuggled right up to Miroku the entire night. She quickly got up not to wake him, but instead of Miroku letting her go he began to stroke her ass, and smiling to himself. To stop this Sango wound up her arm and smacked him so hard that he fell over on his head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Miroku while rubbing his sore head, where an enormous welt began to grow.

Furiously Sango glared at him and practically yelled in his ear "you were groping my ass thank you very much!"

"oh that! That was like a hand shake, nothing to get upset over." Miroku calmly said.

While all this commotion was going on Kagome never woke up once from her deep.

In Kagome's deep, and dreamful state she tossed and turned and was dreaming about the day that she thought all she cared about and all what was dear to her was lost. However this time darkness was all around her, and a great evil was surrounding her. It felt as if this great evil was swallowing her up in one giant gulp, until a small glimmer of light shone through and a hand reached her hand, ready to rescue her. Kagome reached out her hand and was pulled in one great pull and found she sitting up with a big puddle of sweat around her.

Miroku and Sango stopped their bickering and looked at the sweat soaked Kagome.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is something wrong?" asked Sango

"Oh…no I'm fine… just a little tired that's all." Replied Kagome.

No more attention was paid to the matter, instead they moved on to their next task. The next task was to find Kikyo, who would help them find Inuyasha, they hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Over the next couple days, Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked for what seemed like miles, and as they went on Kagome seemed to be more and more dazed and exhausted. A worried Sango urged Kagome to get some rest when they stopped for some lunch, but she refused and walked off to the other end of the river to be by herself.

"What are we going to do? She's not sleeping! If she doesn't get some sleep soon she might end up hurting herself!" said Sango.

"What can we do? She is a grown up, if she doesn't want to sleep its not like we can drug her or something!" replied Miroku.

"That gives me an idea! Miroku you are a genius!" exclaimed Sango as she gave him a big hug and kiss on the lips. Shortly after she realized what she did, and Sango ran in the other direction to work out her plan to get Kagome to sleep.

Miroku in the other hand just stood there with a big smile on his face concocting a plan of his own, but it didn't involve Kagome in the slightest.

When night fell, Kagome made her way slowly to where Sango and Miroku were sleeping. As she stood at the entrance of the cave a thought came across her mind, ' why should I go in there to not sleep and watch Sango and Miroku bicker and fall asleep together'. Kagome turned around and started walking toward the dark forest in search of something to sooth her mind and keep the darkness away.

Mean while in the cave Sango was setting up her sleeping herb tea for Kagome and Miroku was setting up his plan to seduce Sango into some hanky panky.

Just as Sango finished up, she looked around expecting to see Kagome walk through the cave entrance, but didn't see her. "Have you seen Kagome? She isn't here yet! Why isn't she here!" said Sango as she started to get hysterical.

"Calm down! She is fine, Kagome is probably just taking a walk or something." Replied Miroku.

"Your probably right, well I'm off to bed. I'm going to set up near the fire just incase she comes in during the night. Good night." Said Sango.

Miroku's smile that he had on his face started to fade, as he realized that he wouldn't be getting any of what was planned tonight.

"I'm going to take a quick dip in the cold river just before bed to help me sleep. I will see if Kagome is anywhere around there." Said Miroku as he left the cave.

Kagome didn't have to walk very far to come across trouble, because when she looked up a furious bunny demon was directly in her path and getting closer second. " Get out of my way!" screamed Kagome, "I don't have time to deal with this shit right now!"

"That wont work with those bunny demons, they need a good ass kicking to get the message." Said a mysterious voice from the dark trees.

"Who's there!" demanded Kagome in a rage of anger.

The stranger came out of the darkness and revealed himself in the moonlight.

"Holy crap it's you, what are you doing here?" asked a flabbergasted Kagome.

"Silly I'm here to take you away to be my woman." Replied Kouga.

"Well I have to find somebody, so take someone else." Said Kagome as she walked briskly past Kouga.

"You don't get it, there is no discussion here. Your coming with me and that is that!" said Kouga as he scooped Kagome up and carried her off into the night.

"You wont get away with ……." Kagome started to argue then exhaustion over took her, and immediately sleep over took her.


	12. Chapter 12

Mean while back in the cave with Sango and Miroku……….

"Where is Kagome? She should have been back by now." Said Sango as she nervously walked back and forth.

"Don't worry too much. Kagome is a big girl; she probably wanted us to have some alone time. It doesn't take much to see that there is something between us. Something burning us up with want and.." Miroku couldn't finish his sentence because Sango slapped him hard enough to knock him backwards.

"You sick, perverted ass! I can't believe your thinking about that when Kagome is out there. Did you remember that she hasn't slept in a week?" Sango almost screamed at Miroku.

Instead of saying something in his defense Miroku walked to the opposite side of the cave a plunked down for the night.

Mean while Kagome was tossing and turning, trying to get away from the darkness and shadows haunting her. All of a sudden out of the darkness came arms that grabbed her and held her close in order to sooth her. Oddly enough that worked to calm her, and let her mind finally at peace for only but a moment. When Kagome woke up she still felt arms around her so tight that they wouldn't let her go.

Suddenly a groggy voice said " wow your up early. I thought that you would have slept for at least another hour, with all the tossing and turning you did last night."

In that second Kagome realized that the arms around her which screamed " Kouga what the hell were you doing? You shouldn't hold me like that."

"Why not?" asked Kouga truly puzzled?

"Because… because… I'm not your woman that's why! I don't belong to you, and I will never belong to you!" screamed Kagome at Kouga, and walked off to get away from him.

As Kouga watched her walk off, he smiled to himself and thought ' oh but just you wait. You will be mine and none will take you away from me. Never!'

She got a few miles from the cave, when Kouga appeared in front of her and said " Kagome you don't get it. You're my women and will be forever."

With saying that he grabbed her close and bite deep down in her neck almost like a vampire and marked her as his mate.

Back in the cave with Sango and Miroku….

Sango nervously paced the cave floor back and forth, for what seemed an eternity, until she saw someone's shadow move in the mouth of the cave. "Who goes there?" Sango said with hesitation.

"You idiot it's me!" yelled the mysterious person.

Sango carefully moved away from the dark corner of the cave, to see who is was. When she got close enough relief washed over her. " Its you Inuyasha!" where have you been? "We've been looking all over for you." Sango stammered out.

Inuyasha looked even more annoyed than usual. " What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything about that. I just talked to Kiada, and she told me where to find you guys. Actually I'm surprised that your still here, by the way she was talking I thought that you guys would be long gone." Said Inuyasha.

As seconds passed by, Sango looked more and more guilty, but before Inuyasha could ask any questions Miroku interrupted their conversation with tripping over his own two feet.

"Are you ok?" asked Sango, thought about helping him up, then realized why Miroku tripped in the first place. So instead of helping him up she swung back her foot and kicked him in the head hard enough to leave a pretty good size welt, and walked away.

Mean while back to Kagome and Kouga…

Kagome fell in a deep sleep almost directly after Kouga marked her, and woke up hours later with her head feeling like someone went after it with a sledgehammer.

"So your now you get up eh? Well I hate to rush things between us but if we don't seal the deal par say I can still be challenged. So get undressed so we can get started." Kouga said as he stripped his only cloth that covered him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick authors note**: _hello again, i haven't been very quick to update quickly, but i finally got around to writing a new chapter for this story. I have started writing a new story as well if you want to check that one out. it is dark but i would like to think, it is more serious and not so fast paced as this story is. recently the computer i write on has changed to using windows vista, so no real word processor so you might find some spelling and grammar mistakes. bare with me and i should get in the swing of writing again, and enjoy this new chapter._

**chapter 12**

Kouga stood naked before Kagome, without any concern for what may happen to his little friends. 'she is going to be mine once and for all!' thought Kouga that is until Kagome took her right fist and aimed right between his legs. "why...how could you...????" Kouga mustered as he fell to his knees, almost in tears.

"YOU STUPID ASS! how could you think that i would just let you do that to me? how stupid can be?" screamed Kagome.

After Kagome felt much better about the situation, she left Kouga in his cave to cradle his dear friends.

When Inuyasha woke to the sun lighting up the entrance of the cave, he sniffed the air and caught a very interesting sent. As he stood up a dreadful thought came to him, ' what if Kagomes in trouble?'

shortly after a sharp and painful sound was heard from the other side of the cave. the sound turned out to be a slap, received by Miroku for doing what he does best.( ha ha can you guess what he did. if you have ever watched the show you know ha ha.)

"Oh good morning Inuyasha. did you sleep well last night?" Asked Miroku, while rubbing the sore side of his face.

"I did, then a weird smell came into the air. when did you say Kagome was coming back?" asked Inuyasha.

"I didn't actually. um mm... well... last time we saw her Kagome was having trouble sleeping. i think it was something about a nightmare or something like that. umm... so any way, Sango and i decided to give her something to sleep better." answered Miroku.

"And what happened??????" Inuyasha asked, still not understanding what Mirkou was trying to say.

"We didn't get the chance to give it to her. Kagome was gone that night, and hasn't returned since." said Miroku, while staring at the floor of the cave and hoping the Inuyasha would kill him.

Inuyasha didn't do or say anything, all he did was get up and leave the cave in silence.

Kagome found herself in a dark forest, surrounded by forbidding trees, and ever watchful eyes. 'where am i? how the hell did i get here?' Kagome thought as she turned another corner. Kagome took another step forward hoping to make it out alive, when all of a sudden she felt a whoosh of air near her. " Who's there? come out and show your self. COME OUT NOW!" Kagome screamed with great emotion. She started walking faster now, and by the time Kagome made it to the nearest clearing, she felt alone once again and let out a sigh of relief.

Sango hurried up getting dressed, when she heard Miroku and Inuyasha talking quit loudly. When she got to the mouth of the cave, all she found was Miroku standing alone looking very worried.

"What happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Oh... he left. thats all." replied Miroku

" Where did he go?" asked Sango, becoming more worried by the minute.

"I have no clue. all i know is that right after i told him everything, Inuyasha just left." said Miroku.

" Well then let's go! We have to go after him!" said Sango, as she dragged Miroku out of the cave, almost knocking him over.

Aimlessly Inuyasha walked through the forest, only ever thinking ' what could have gone through her mind to make her just walk away like that? '

" I've got it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Quickly he ran off in the direction, where he knew where she would be.

Sango and Miroku ran as fast as they could after Inuyasha, " Why did you tell him?" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"I didn't know that he would react that way." responded Miroku trying to defend himself.

"Yea right! Next time use your head!" Sango yelled at Miroku, right after she swung her hand and hit him squarely in the head.

The rest of the way Miroku rubbed his head, and mumbled something about his head hurting.

Inuyasha followed her sent all the way to Kouga's cave. When he got there, all he found was Kouga on his back cradling his crouch, and whining."What happened here? Did some demon get the best of you?" asked Inuyasha, with a huge smile on his face.

"No Kagome did." grunted Kouga.

"Where did she go?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I don't know! she kicked me and ran. I bet the mark is already healing over as i speak." replied Kouga.

"WHAT MARK? What the hell! I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"No need man. I never finished the process, you jack ass!" Kouga yelled back, feeling much better.

"I don't care! you are going to die, but only after i find her!" Inuyasha said before he left.

Kagome found her way to the clearing, only to find darkness surrounding her and almost swallowing her up. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! she cried.

Just as the darkness completely surrounded her, Kagome felt the same cold air rush by her. When she looked to see what it was, Kagome found a dark familiar figure standing in front of her. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because i had to... because i ... because i love you." the dark figure said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am ..." the dark figure started to say, but then faded away to nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: ****Finally some good luck**

Kagome sat weeping where the dark figure had left her. ' How could i be so stupid to believe that witch? How could i?' she kept asking her self over and over again.

Unfortunatly Kagome didn't much time to contimplate that thought, because out of nowhere a powerful force grabbed her.

Inuyasha and Kouga paced the dirt circle forming, as they stared each other done.

"Why don't you let me kill you so i can rescue Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with a deadly grin on his face.

"It's not that easy. Plus I'm the one that going to kill you and make Kagome my mate!" replied Kouga, while never breaking concetration from Inuyasha.

Just before Inuyasha and Kouga had a chance to lunge at each other, Sango whiped around her weapon and knocked both of them to the ground.

"YOU TWO IDOITS KNOCK IT OFF!" Sango screamed at them. "We have to find Kagome!"

"Your right. They are being idiots, we all agree." said Miroku trying not to get lumped together with Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Shut up Miroku. Your not helping either. What were you doing to stop them" asked Sango.

"Ummmm... I ..." stammered Miroku

"Exactly. Let's get going here. MOVE!" exclaimed Sango.

All four of them started walking it the dirtection that Kagome was last seen going.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to Kill me?" Kagome Frantically asked her captor.

"None of your business, and no i'm not going to kill you." he captor replied.

The rest of the trip was silent, because Kagome could not shake the feeling that she knew her captor.

"We are here. go upstairs ans get some sleep." her captor said, before walking into another room and closing the door.

It wasn't until the sun went down when Kagome heard a sharp knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked with a silly grin on her face.

"Very funny, you know who it is. Please can i come in?" the voice asked.

"Fine but any funny business, and your ass is my hat!" Kagome said with a stern look on her face.

When the figure entered the room, the light from the window brightned up the unknown face.

"Sesshomaru! It's you!" screamed Kagome as she juumped into his arms. "I thought that you killed your self?"

"No i didn't. I thought i did too unitl the witch woke me up." he replied.

"What that bitch is dead i thought? Isn't she?" Kagome asked.

"No she is alive and kicking. She used a spell to make us think what happened was real." Sesshomaru explained.

"How can we kill her?" Kagome asked.

"That can wait. I have to tell you something still." he said with a very determined look on his face. "I love you Kagome. I wanted to tell you when you were at my house, but the witch got to you first."

Not long after saying that something that had been holding Kagome back snapped in that instant. "Come over here and prove it!" Kagomesaid as she grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and pressed her lips against his. That kiss melted away all that had happened, only leaving that moment in whole. good, purity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 4**: _When you just thought that it was all going to be ok_

_**Exclaimer:**____**some content of this chapter is sexual, so if you are offended you don't have to read it. :) have a nice day.**_

Kouga and Inuyasha stared at each other with such determination, that you could swear one of them would spontaniously combust.

" I not going anywhere else with this stupid, bloody mongrul." Kouga exclaimed

"Who said that you're wanted here? I never did!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Sango smacked both of them on the back of the head, before yelling in their ears " Stop being children, and help me find Kagome!"

"Fine!" both Kouga and Inuyasha said, while rubbing the back of their heads.

After walking only a short distantance later, the four of them reached the grounds of a old decrepid mansion.

" Where are we?" Miroku asked.

" I don't know? I thought that i knew where i was going." replied Sango.

Before anymore questions could be asked, a small old women came out of no where.

" How can I help you?" she asked all of them.

" Uhhh... we dont know where we are. So... where exactly are we?" Sango gingerly asked.

" Thats easy to answer my dear, just follow me. The only rule have is no asking me to give any other help." the old women said sternly. " Follow me."

They followed with a errie obiediance.

Kagome looked up from the kiss, with mist still in her eyes. " How long have you felt that way?" She asked Sesshomaru.

" Ever since you first came to my home." he responded, without breaking eye contact with her.

He lowered his lips again to hers, this time wanting so much more than a kiss. As his lips moived across her, with such passion and precesion that Kagome thought she would melt into a puddle there and then.

" Sess... I want to ..." she tried to say but her thoughts kept going to the bedroom.

"Come." said Sesshomaru, as he led Kagome to the bed.

As he laid her on the bed, and proceded to take her sweet mouth again ravaging it. When he heard a soft wimper from her, he moved his hand onto her supple breasts and slowly moved his thumb around the soft, sensitve bud that lay beneath the thin clothing covering her chest.

" Please stop! Just take it off! Please!" Kagome pleaded.

"If you wish, he he." responded Sesshomaru, with a deep chuckle.

He moved his hand over the buttons of her shirt, and began to undo them. All of a sudden a small green head poked its head in the door way and began to start to speak, but instead left a note and ran.

Slowly and gingerly Sesshomaru walked over to the note, and picked it up. After reading it, he sighed and threw the note into the fire palce infront of his bed.

" I have to go!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, as he rushed out of the room leaving Kagome confuses as hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 The end is near, or is it......**

Kagome shot up out of bed, as the grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve midnight. Gingerly she crawled to the end of the bed and planted her feet on the floor, trying to finding any cloths lying there. After twenty minutes, she finally found them all and set out to leave.

But as she headed toward the door, it began to blur and shake in front of her. Not knowing what was happening; Kagome grabbed the glowing door knob, and hoped for the best.

Slowly Sango opened her eyes, and looked to see where she had been taken. The more Sango looked around the room, the more she was getting the feeling; she had been there once before. Once Sango found her bearings, she began to look for the others, praying that nothing happened to them.

"Oh look who came to." A wicked voice said, out of the darkness.

"Who is there?" Sango asked frantically "is that Inuyasha?"

"No it's not that half demon mutt! I'm far more interesting than him." The voice replied. "Now tell me, where is your pretty friend with the loud mouth?"

"She isn't here! You can't touch her where she is!" Sango yelled into the dark, where the voice came from.

"Oh what a shame, if she was here, I might have spared your lives."

"You Bitch! Come out and tell me that!" Sango demanded, but all she heard was laughing in the distance.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked to see where the witch had brought him. When he looked up, he saw Miroku's unconscious body beside him.

"Wake up you idiot!" Inuyasha blasted off, as he shook Miroku.

"What??? Where are we?" he asked, in a sleepy voice.

"The witch dragged us here. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha asked

"No. All I remember is the nice dream I was having, until you woke me up." Miroku replied, with a smirk on his face.

"Well who is going to find Sango then?" Inuyasha asked" Then again, you should probably look for her, I have something to discuss with that stupid Bitch that brought us here." Inuyasha answered back for Miroku.

"Hey! Why do you get to fight her, and not me?" Miroku asked. "I'm sure that Sango can handle herself, wherever she is. Hell if she was in danger I would know it!" Miroku said.

Mean while back with Sango......

"As soon as she regained her balance, Sango stood up and tried to walk over to the door, to escape. As she got close enough to the door, Sango noticed the door knob was violent a bright orange. No matter what thoughts of death and dismemberment went through her head, Sango reached for the knob. A bright light exploded and suddenly she was knocked to the ground.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Kagome?? Is that you?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Sango is that you???" Kagome asked, with tears coming from her eyes.

Sango was so happy to see Kagome, she almost forgot about the witch that brought her there.

"You've got to hide! If the witch finds you, I don't know what she will do." Sango pleaded.

"Hide??? I don't even know how I got here! Last I knew I was in Sesshomaru's bed, then......" Kagome said, but stopped when she said where she was.

"What were you doing there?????" Sango asked with shock all over her face.

"I will tell you later, remember the witch is coming after me.... We can talk about that later." Replied Kagome, hoping Sango would let it go.

Sango must have let what Kagome said pass, because she turned around and began moving large objects in a pile. When she finished gathering all the material, a very large fort was formed in the corner.

"Quick hide, in there." Sango said.

"But don't you think that she will notice that?" Kagome asked.

"No you will be fine, just hide there until, I figure something else out." Sango snapped.

Kagome didn't bother saying anything; she just climbed behind the large mound, and laid there without saying a word.

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku....

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air, and sniffed. "Kagome is here!" he exclaimed.

"What! How can you tell?" Miroku asked.

"I can smell her scent and something else..." Inuyasha began to say then trailed off.

"What are we standing here for then, let's go find them then. I'm sure she is with Sango as well." Said Miroku.

They both headed for the door, in search of the girls, but in the back of Inuyashas mind, he knew something was not right.

After walking around the house for an hour, they finally found a door with a door knob. Inuyasha reached for the door knob. Not knowing if they would be in there, he pushed open the door to find Sango sitting on the floor, writing out an escape plan on the floor. Miroku rushed past Inuyasha to get to Sango first, and wrapped her in a hug. Even though he had his hand on her ass, she seemed to do nothing.

"Something isn't right here." Miroku surprisingly

Then out of nowhere, a hand landed on his cheek and left a painful red mark.

"Get your hand off me! You ass!" Sango yelled.

"Oh it is you! I'm so glad you're not hurt." Miroku said, with tears brimming from his eyes.

As if on que, Inuyasha chimed in to say "Didn't you just said that she would be just fine?"

"Well I did but I was secretly worried the entire time!" Miruko said defensively.

Before the two guys could argue much further on the topic the door knob started to giggle, and turn. The door began to open. The people in the room couldn't help but hold their breath, hoping and praying it wasn't the witch. To their surprise Sesshomaru stood in the door way.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked with coldness in his voice.

Sango instinctively said "Kagome? I haven't seen her at all!"

"I smell her. She is her, tell me where she is!" Sesshomaru said with determination in his voice.

Sango tried to think of a lie, to get him to leave, and not start searching for Kagome, but all she could do was look to the floor for answers.


End file.
